schoolhouse_rock_allstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Just a Bill
I'm Just a Bill is a America Rock song. Its stars Hamton J. Pig & Plucky Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures. It is the most popular Schoolhouse Rock song of them all, it even got spoofed in an episode of The Simpsons, Family Guy and Mad. Lyrics Plucky: Woof! You sure gotta climb a lot of steps to get to this Capitol Building here in Washington. But I wonder who that sad little scrap of paper is? Hamton: (singing) I'm just a bill. Yes, I'm only a bill. And I'm sitting here on Capitol Hill. Well, it's a long, long journey To the capital city. It's a long, long wait While I'm sitting in committee, But I know I'll be a law someday At least I hope and pray that I will, But today I am still just a bill. Plucky: Gee, Bill, you certainly have a lot of patience and courage. ''' '''Hamton: Well I got this far. When I started, I wasn't even a bill, I was just an idea. Some folks back home decided they wanted a law passed, so they called their local Congressman and he said, "You're right, there oughta be a law." Then he sat down and wrote me out and introduced me to Congress. And I became a bill, and I'll remain a bill until they decide to make me a law. (singing) I'm just a bill Yes I'm only a bill, And I got as far as Capitol Hill. Well, now I'm stuck in committee And I'll sit here and wait While a few key Congressmen discuss and debate Whether they should let me be a law. How I hope and pray that they will, But today I am still just a bill. Plucky: Listen to those congressmen arguing! Is all that discussion and debate about you? Hamton: Yeah, I'm one of the lucky ones. Most bills never even get this far. I hope they decide to report on me favourably, otherwise I may die. Plucky: Die? Hamton: Yeah, die in committee. ' 'Bugs Bunny: Bill Your up! Hamton: Oooh, but it looks like I'm gonna live! Now I go to the House of Representatives, and they vote on me. Plucky: If they vote yes, what happens? Hamton: Then I go to the Senate and the whole thing starts all over again. Plucky: Oh no! Hamton: Oh yes! (singing) I'm just a bill Yes, I'm only a bill And if they vote for me on Capitol Hill Well, then I'm off to the White House Where I'll wait in a line With a lot of other bills For the president to sign And if he signs me, then I'll be a law. How I hope and pray that he will, But today I am still just a bill. Plucky: You mean even if the whole Congress says you should be a law, the president can still say no? Hanton: Yes, that's called a veto. If the President vetoes me, I have to go back to Congress and they vote on me again, and by that time you're so old... Plucky: By that time it's very unlikely that you'll become a law. It's not easy to become a law, is it? Hamton: No! (singing) But how I hope and I pray that I will, But today I am still just a bill. Bugs Bunny: He signed you, Bill! Now you're a law! Hamton: Oh yes!!! Category:Songs Category:America Rock songs